<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess by DoeEyedButterFly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253732">Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly'>DoeEyedButterFly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fairy Tale Style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel... but BTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a poor girl who lived in a small town and dreamed of great adventures.<br/>She wanted to fly to the moon or throw herself into the deep sea and swim with sea monsters there. She dreamed of being a pirate or an explorer and developer.</p><p>Because she felt abandoned by everyone and it was uncomfortable that people judged not her character but rather her appearance, she withdrew into herself and spoke little.<br/>She spent a lot of time in the forest, hiked and knew about herbs, sometimes she lit bunches of herbs and lifted them to her lips, which allowed her to immerse herself in fantasy worlds.<br/>Then she saw herself conquer monsters.<br/>In the library she often hid and read about princesses and while other young girls from the same little town talked about princes, sometimes she wondered what it was like to kiss a fairy.</p><p>At some point when she was an older girl and poverty threatened to overwhelm her, she decided to take a risk.<br/>She took nothing with her except the best studded shoes she had and left at night, she said nothing to her mother, she shouldn't worry.<br/>If the girl did not return healthy, she would at least greet death and would no longer be lonely.<br/>However, should she manage to find and free the mysterious princess and bring her back to her parents, then she would surely be richly rewarded and no one would ever make fun of her again.</p><p>And so the poor girl stole a horse and a knight's armor and persuaded a guard to give her his sword.</p><p>Chloe swung onto her horse, the thick armor covered her completely except for a small opening in the eyes and she galloped through the night, the wind as her safe companion, felt in her short cut hair.<br/>The sword ready in one hand she held towards the tower, ready to face all dangers with courage to die.</p><p>She had heard of men who had set out in the past to save the princess, someone should have tried to free her from her tower and bring her to a closely guarded secret hiding place under the earth, where he probably intended to tie her with ropes and to paint pictures of her forever. Another, it was said, should have tried to get her to sleep with intoxicating means and then to take her out of the tower at night without her clothes, yet another wanted to bribe the princess's guards with all his money, he was a haughty boy who cared about his looks and wealth and ended up killing himself with his own weapon after injuring several princesses and a prince, and nearly killing the princess.</p><p>At dawn, Chloe reached the tower, she could already see long blonde hair from afar, which let an older woman, also blonde, slide down to the floor and no sooner had the woman disappeared than Chloe knew that it must be the princess's adoptive mother. She crept cautiously up, they had spoken of a dragon, she did not want to wake him, she stood upright on her horse and called the princess to let her hair down. When this happened, Chloe was prepared.<br/>She gently pulled the hair, held on tight, and waited to be pulled up.</p><p>And then she stood before her, in person, it was the princess.<br/>She looked at Chloe with big hazel eyes and when she realized that this girl with her studs and her hair cut short and the holes in her clothes had come to save her, she smiled and said "Let's get the hell out of here. "</p><p>But then they heard it - both at the same time.<br/>A thunderous noise, a scream, terrible.<br/>Chloe whirled around, but the angry stepmother couldn't be seen.<br/>A roar swelled, loud and dangerous, and then the princess screamed.<br/>Chloe felt a bite. There was a dragon.<br/>A dragon had risen from the princess's leg and pounced on Chloe, she almost passed out because he had hit her in the head, but she blinked in the darkness, the thought only with the princess and she understood, she understood that the princess was possessed by demons that she had to be set free, that they would run away together and Chloe suddenly didn't care about her reward, money no longer mattered.<br/>She would flee from the tower with the princess and together they would go on adventures, maybe fly to the moon, maybe Chloe would name a star after the princess.<br/>Rachel.</p><p>Chloe fended off the dragon by dodging him and struck him with her sword, but then the curse was directed against the princess.</p><p>The dragon struck again like a mean snake and bit the princess's arm.<br/>Rachel screamed and the dragon didn't let go, he bit harder and harder until the princess sank to the ground and was bleeding profusely.<br/>Chloe yanked the sword up and stabbed the princess's leg from where the dragon had come.<br/>He spat fire until Rachel went up in flames, then he vanished into thin air.<br/>Rachel rolled on the floor in pain, cried and cursed.<br/>Chloe wanted to die, she no longer wanted to be free, no longer rich, no longer experience anything, she did not care whether the evil stepmother would try to kill her, she no longer wanted to know what it was like to kiss a fairy , she wanted to save Rachel, wanted her to be okay, she wanted to kiss Rachel.<br/>Chloe threw herself on top of the princess and rolled over the floor with her, tried to knock out the flames, to brush them out, but nothing worked.</p><p><br/>She cried. They both cried together and suddenly the princess stopped bleeding, she stopped screaming.<br/>She lay still and breathed and looked at Chloe.<br/>"I never met anyone like you. You saved me. I owe you my life"<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Well ... to be fair, I am a teenage bitch with stockholm syndrome, hold against my will by my family, in a huge tower, so I haven't met a lot of people yet ... but yeah, hella badass . "<br/>"Hella? Who says that?"<br/>"Can we discuss that after we get outta here?"</p><p>Chloe smiled.<br/>She grabbed the princess and with a little help of her hair and the borrowed horse, they made it out and never returned and they both lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>